


You’re the Quiet to My World

by Beccalecca



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Insecure Stiles, Peter loves Stiles, Soft Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccalecca/pseuds/Beccalecca
Summary: Peter never imagined he could have something like this after the fire, but here he is.





	You’re the Quiet to My World

Peter wakes up to the harsh sunlight pouring in through the window making him take a moment to figure out where he’s woke up at. 

“Ah... I remember now” Peter thinks aloud. 

Suddenly a content sigh comes out of the beautiful man laying with his cheek smooshed into Peter’s side 

“He probably won’t remember any of this when he wakes up, I should go before the sheriff walks in.” Peter think to himself

~Last Night~ 

“PETER!!” Stiles suddenly shouts  
“Stiles.” Peter says back calm as ever  
“Peter my dude lighten up! We just defeated the latest big bad in town, celebrate with us.” Out of knowhere a drink appears in Peter’s hand.  
“Maybe you’re right for once.” Peter drawls in Stiles’s ear.  
“Eep!” Stiles shouts in turn 

~Present~ 

I remember drinks, dancing, more drinks (courtesy of the pack of underage werewolves all around), Stiles, Stiles scent all over, just everything Stiles and then the removal of clothing and then black. Until I woke up in Stiles’s room I’m assuming this is his room considering the whole teenage boy of it all and the general scent of Stiles ingraved in everything. 

“I definitely fucked up this time....” suddenly Stiles is rousing from his sleep with a throbbing headache. (From the alcohol Stiles thinks) 

“Well good morning to you too darling.” Peter says

“Double oh fuck” Stiles hisses at the sunlight 

“How’s the head??” Peter asks suddenly concerned

“Just peachy.” Stiles replies with a tongue just dripping sarcasm

“Well I guess I’ll be gathering my things and getting out of here before the sheriff decides to check on his underage son to make sure he isn’t dead this fine morning.” Peter says regretfully 

“WAIT!” Stiles suddenly yells once Peter starts to stand, then winces once he realizes how loud that must have been for Peter’s werewolf senses and also his father sleeping right down the hall.

“If you want ya know you don’t have to leave quite yet if you wanted to I don’t know.... stay?” Stiles suddenly finishes and instantly regrets it with how Peter is looking at him like he just threw up glitter

Now Peter doesn’t know what to do with that. Stiles is now just staring at Peter with such a hopeful expression but also such regret on his face and smelling like such self hatred like Peter would never want him in a million years, and Peter just can’t have that can he? So he does the first thing that comes to mind. He grabs Stiles like his life depends on it and it very well might, because just the thought of Stiles thinking Peter for even a second dislikes him is just unthinkable. 

“Peter” Stiles breathes out uncertainly because he never thought Peter would hug or make any kind of physical contact with him if he was sober like now. 

“Idiot. You beautiful, smart mouthed, self sacrificing, sarcastic, idiot.” Peter says 

“ Stiles how have you not noticed yet? I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Everything you do everything you say enraptures me.” Peter says with all the sincerity he can manage 

“What? Please don’t lie to me Peter I’m not that dense, you were literally about to leave without saying anything this morning. Am I supposed to take that as a declaration of love? I know we were both drunk but you don’t need to lie to me just to save my feelings I can handle it.” Stiles say without taking a single breath 

“Stiles clearly you are.” Peter huffs because of the look of absolute confusion from Stiles 

“Sweetheart I was only leaving because your father was still here also, I didn’t think you’d want a grown man almost twice your age in your bed when you woke up with an awful hangover, and already full of regrets from sleeping with me in your delirious state. 

“Peter please don’t be lying to me.” Stiles says with a hopeful uncertainty in his voice. 

Peter starts while he places Stiles’s shaking hand on his chest so he can feel it in him when he declares “Stiles Stilinski my darling, you are the sunshine to my darkness. You light up my dark world with your beautiful mind, the way you laugh at your own stupid jokes when they very much aren’t funny, the way you throw yourself in danger for someone like me. A murderer. “Pete-“ Stiles starts but Peter interrupts before he can start 

“Stiles loving you is like that silence when the world suddenly quiets. A sound that should be deafening but with you I feel like the suffocating feeling in my chest lessens a bit and I can suddenly breath again like before the fire. Stiles you are my quiet, my loud, my sun, my moon, you are my world going round.” Peter finishes 

“Stiles are you okay?” Peter breathes when he sees Stiles is crying. 

“Peter why? How can you love someone so broken so tainted by the world. I can’t be your sunshine. I’m darkness. That’s all I can ever be after the nogitsune.” Stiles finishes with another wave of tears 

“Stiles you are perfectly broken, WE are perfectly broken together, we complete one another” Peter soothes

“Peter I want to believe you, is it okay to believe in you? Can I put what’s left of my heart in your hands?” Stiles asks in such a hopeful tone that all Peter can do is grab Stiles’s face in his hands and gently close the distance between them. 

Stiles has never felt so content and happy in his life not before all the supernatural not when his mother was still alive not ever not compared to the safeness he feels just staring into Peter’s eyes and giving his everything to him in these moments. In this moment Stiles recalls all the times Peter has saved Stiles all the times Peter has been there for Stiles when all his so called ‘real friends’ weren’t. All beautiful moments he and Peter can have in the future.  
“This is my heaven” Stiles thinks  
“Stiles you are my future” Peter says aloud once he pulls back from the kiss. 

“We’ll have to tell my father.” Stiles says with a shiver once they settle back into bed. “He won’t be happy with his underage son being in a relationship with a former convicted murderer who came back from the dead.”  
“Stiles for now let’s have this moment, once your father wakes up and he realizes I’m here I’ll charm his pants off with my amazing wit” Peter finishes with a flourish.  
“We might want to get dressed though.” Peter says.  
“Probably smart considering we slept together last night. I’m really thinking we should definitely leave that part out when we talk to my dad.” Stiles says  
“Already planned on it. I can heal a gunshot wound doesn’t mean it’s fun to get shot though.” Peter replies  
“For now lets just have us and then we can figure everything out once the world comes back.” Peter say while he’s tucking himself and Stiles back in once more.


End file.
